bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunstar
|-|Sunstar= Sunstar (or simply 'Sun') is a feral shecat, but is deceased. She was the 7th leader of BearClan. She was apart of the group BearClan and was ranked as Leader. Since she isn't apart of the new generation, she believed in StarClan like every cat used to. Appearance Description Sunstar is pretty tall shecat. She has rather long legs. The main color of her coat is a caramel brown while her underbelly is a light brown color. She has darker brown markings that surround her fur. She has bright yellow eyes like the sun. One of her ears are torn. Her left eye has a huge scar which gave her sight disabilities. Colours = Topcoat = Underbelly = Markings = Eyes Personality *'Loyal —' She is a feline that would never leave your side, even through the toughest times. This is what gave her leadership. *'Calm —' She is a very collected feline. She's not very outgoing and excitable due to this, so she seems quiet. She enjoys silence and doesn't like crowds. *'Independent —' She is very independent and doesn't need someone guiding her. She likes to make her decisions alone and follow her own opinions. *'Intelligent —' Being leader, she had gained lots of intelligence. She became very wise throughout her life due to experiences. *'Emotionless —' She never really shows much emotion. She is a very straightforward feline. She doesn't get sad or angry really ever. *'Honest —' Sunstar was always brutally honest. She didn't have much sympathy, so this could make her seem cold. This also made cats trust her though, knowing she wouldn't lie. Statistics Kin Members Father - Ray Mother - Dawn Brothers - None Sisters - Morninglight Mate - Badgerclaw(formal), Jadewing(formal), Skyfeather(formal) Daughters - None Sons - None Aunts - None Uncles - None Grandfathers - None Grandmothers - None History Sun was born in a very warm part of Arizona. Her childhood was pretty normal as she just lived with her family. It was nearby a desert which they would sometimes hang out by. Sun's family consisted of her mother Dawn, her father Ray, and her sister Morninglight. The family wasn't super nice, but wasn't super mean. They were pretty straightforward and quiet, but very smart. This is how Sun's personality came to be. One morning when Sun was the age of an apprentice, she woke up and her family was gone. She followed where their left over paw prints went to. It lead her to a group of cats, which was a clan. Sun's family had abandoned her over night to go to this clan. Sun was devastated and didn't want to seem weak by dragging herself into the camp. She felt betrayed and truly never wanted to see them again. Even though she had a close bond with her sister Morninglight, it didn't matter to her anymore. While Sun was alone in the world and just turned to a warrior recently, she was found by a cat named Koi that lead her to another Clan. Koi told her that this Clan would treat her well, and he was right. Sun soon made it to BearClan and was given the name Sunstrike. She stayed in BearClan and was also promoted to leader in her time. Trivia *She was born a loner but her family found a clan, but she was left behind. *Her prefix (sun) was choosen because of her bright yellow eyes. *Her pelt holds the scent of marigold. *She always had a fear of snakes. In fact, a snake was what killed her. Quotes |-|Gallery= Screen_Shot_2016-11-23_at_6.01.57_PM.png|Art by Sapphireberyl Screen_Shot_2016-11-23_at_6.02.24_PM.png|Art by Sapphireberyl |-|Relationships= Jadewing wip Shadepool wip Crookedjaw wip Badgerclaw wip Skyfeather wip Voidfur wip Category:Former Leaders Category:Former Members Category:Deceased Category:Shecats Category:Pre-Mantotopha